Je t'aime, Marry me
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Special for Ashita Saku Hana.Musim semi adalah awal dari segala musim sepanjang tahun, dengan semangat baru.Dia membisu tanpa seucap kata apapun membuat pria yang ada dihadapannya melancarkan aksinya mencium kening Sakura. "Happy Anniversary,Sakura."


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Je t'aime. Marry me.**** © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**-Sebuah prolog untuk fic selanjutnya dengan tema yang sama-**

**Genre : Romance™**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**For *SasuSaku Lovers***

***Special For Ashita Saku Hana (Four season)***

***Sakura Centric***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

><p>Suara kicauan burung pagi menyambut musim semi bertepatan di bulan Maret. Angin sepai-sepoi membelai awan untuk menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi hingga tanaman-tanaman bunga memekar dengan indahnya. Sensasi warna-warni bunga mempermanis musim semi tahunan kali ini, semua orang berlomba-lomba memberikan kejutan kepada orang yang tersayang—yang katanya jika merayakan musi semi dengan orang yang spesial tentunya akan membawa cinta mereka abadi.<p>

Tapi…

Tak berlaku pada anggota mata-mata LIE Konoha untuk bukan menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang malahan mereka berkutat di misi-misi yang sulit dalam menegakan keadilan dan kebenaran di Negaranya. Salah satunya wanita berambut _Soft Pink_ memakai pakaian dinas warna hitam serta kacamata pengintai juga pistol _Glock 19 _ buatan Negara Austria terletak dipinggang rampingnya.

Dia sudah menyelesaikan misi berburu penjual gelap berlian seharga 500 juta yen kepada Negara Italia bersama dengan kedua temannya. Tanpa ber-babibu mereka menghubungi kepolisian terdekat dengan menggunakan nama samar—dan setelah memberitahu kepada aparat keamanan, agen mata-mata ini pergi dari tempat kejadian tak meninggalkan jejak sekalipun di sana.

"_Mission complete, agen Sakura Haruno." _

Benda metalik berukuran sedang dalam keadaan aktif di saku celana panjang wanita itu, diapun mengambil benda tersebut dan melihat layar _Handphone_-nya. Dia tersenyum melihat daftar list kontak panggilan tak terjawab berisi nomor kekasihnya yang juga seprofesi sama sebagai agen akan tetapi agen dari kekasihnya ini bekerja sama dengan kepolisian yang tentu rahasia dibaliknya.

"_Sakura, cepat hubungi aku…"_, pesan singkat yang dikirim dari kekasihnya tanpa bertele-tele juga singkat…padat dan jelas. Itu tipe darinya. Sakura begitu namanya langsung menekan tombol hijau tepat di kontak kekasihnya,"Halo…Sasuke-kun".

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Handphone milik pria berusia 23 tahun yang berada di mejanya berdering cukup kuat hingga pemilik dari benda tersebut menyambarnya dan menekan tombol hijau pada _I-Phone_ miliknya. "Hn, Sakura. Kenapa baru kau angkat?"

"Maaf…Sasuke-kun, baru saja aku selesai dari misi—dan, tumben meneleponku duluan?"

Sasuke—tepatnya pria berambut emo ini merutuk kesal dengan sikap kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini cuek padanya apalagi dia menjadi aktif yang biasanya kekasihnya yang memulai duluan. Apakah dunia ini sudah terbalik oke lupakan.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahukanku kalau ada misi—jadi, aku tak perlu menghubungi berulang kali sampai pulsaku hampir habis…"

Mungkin terdengar dengusan dari kekasihnya, "Kau betul-betul pelit, Sasuke-kun! Emm—tanggal 10 nanti…ada misi nggak? Terus—ingat tidak _Anniversary_ kita."

"Ingat,tanggal 10 adalah hari _Anniversary _ kita. Memang ada apa Sakura?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tapi dia menambah pertanyaan untuk wanitanya. " Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Batinnya

"Ada pesta musim semi di rumah sahabatku—Ino, jadi aku berencana mengajakmu…kau mau tidak Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak bisa, karena aku ada misi bersama Shikamaru dan Naruto."

"Ta-tapi bukannya Shikamaru itu suami sahabatku… tidak mungkin dia tidak datang!"

"Mungkin Ino paham dengan misi Shikamaru—kumohon mengertilah sedikit." Aroma percakapan semakin memanas diantara dua insan ini yang tak mau mengalah sedikitpun yang sama-sama keras kepala.

"Oke kalau itu keputusanmu Sasuke. Aku akan datang sendiri dan jangan menghubungiku lagi!" Percakappun terputus yang membuat Sasuke membatu sejenak dengan kata-kata kekasihnya hingga alam menyadarkannya "—hei, aku belum selesai bicaranya. Arghh, dasar keras kepala!" Sejenak dia berpikir dan mencerna percakapan tadi. "_Apakah Sakura ingin putus…tidak mungkin_"

Dia meletakkan benda metalik itu di sakunya dan kemudian memijit keningnya, tak habis pikir musim semi kali ini terasa berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya yang dulu dihiasi dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura tapi sekarang membuat dia frustasi dengan hubungannya hanya gara-gara misi menyebalkan. Kacamata hitam yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya, ia lepas hingga sepasang mata onyx bak elang menusuk tajam sekelilingnya juga jaket warna hitam yang penuh darah ia lepaskan.

"Hei, teme!" Suara cempreng khas dari sahabat terbaiknya tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Hn."

Pria berambut _Spike Kuning_ mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke. Tapi setelah memperhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat berbeda, dia menyeringai. "Aaa… ada yang kena marah ya?" Sukses pertanyaan membuatnya mendapat jitakan cukup kuat dari Sasuke.

"Dobe, jangan ikut campur masalahku!" Geram Sasuke.

"Aku saja tidak tahu masalahmu, bagaimana aku bisa ikut campur?" Dengus Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

"Pasti gara-gara **Sakura, **kau terlihat aneh Sasuke?" Suara pria berambut nanas dengan gaya malasnya menghampiri kedua orang yang berseteru hingga suara mereka terdengar dari luar.

"Sial, kenapa Shikamaru tahu?" Batin Sasuke menatap gerak-gerik pria itu.

Shikamaru—nama pria itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk dan menyenderkan kepalanya kemudian sejenak memejamkan matanya. "Hhh… kuso! Kenapa harus ada misi di tanggal **itu!"**

Mata Onyx dan Sapphire menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang mendesah dan mencerna apa yang dia katakan. Ternyata pemikiran Sasuke adalah dia tidak bisa datang ke acara pesta musim semi yang diadakan di rumahnya gara-gara misi sialan dari ketua mereka.

"Hoi, Shika."

Shikamaru menoleh, "Apa Sasuke!".

"Pesta musim semi…" Ucap Sasuke, "Itu di adakan di rumahmu kan?" Lanjutnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Memang apa masalahmu dengan pesta yang kubuat untuk istriku yang merepotkan dan—gara-gara misi…. Aku tak bisa hadir. Grrr—ketua sialan!" Sungutnya.

"Aku juga mendapat masalah… Dia ngambek dan tak mau berkomunikasi denganku lagi!"

Naruto sejak tadi bingung apa yang diucapkan oleh kedua sahabatnya hanya diam tanpa berkata sepatah daripada dia menambah suasana hati diantara mereka semakin kacau.

"Misi sialan ke—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan lebih mengejutkan mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat yang membuat ketiga pria itu tampak sumringah mendengarnya. "Pengumuman dari Ketua Jiraiya bahwa misi kalian bertiga dialihkan kepada Yamato dan Kakashi. Terimakasih." Ucap Pria berambut cokelat panjang dengan menunjukkan layar tembus pandang dari jam yang dipakainya dan menunjukkan kepada mereka.

"Neji, ini benar dari ketua Jiraiya? Tidak bohong kan!" Tanya Naruto ingin menyakini kalau apa yang barusan dia katakan adalah benar.

"Mana mungkin aku bersusah payah menemui kalian, hanya sebuah pengumuman." Jawabnya datar sambil menekan tombol _off_ dari jam tangan canggihnya itu.

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir dan memikirkan sebuah rencana besar yang ada di otaknya. Untuk merayakan Anniversary mereka berdua tentunya yang kedua adalah rahasia. Melihat gelagat dan wajah aneh dari sahabatnya, Naruto angkat bicara. "Jangan membuatku membawamu ke rumah sakit Jiwa, Teme…"

"Rencana bodoh apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?" Ucap Neji dengan gaya berwajah dinginnya.

Ingin rasanya menjitak kepala mereka berdua tetapi dia redam emosinya, "Bukan rencana bodoh tapi rencana besar dan kau dobe—" mengacungkan jarinya kepada Naruto, "—Pulang nanti kau tidak akan selamat…" seringainya membuat sahabatnya meneguk ludahnya.

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dekorasi beserta tata ruang terlihat elegan dan mewah di tengah kebun dihiasi pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran menabah indahnya di sebuah kediaman Nara Shikamaru dalam merayakan musi semi tahunan serta dua acara lain yaitu kehamilan Nyonya Nara dan Anniversary sahabatnya.

Tampak bersungut kesal seorang wanita memakai gaun panjang tanpa lengan warna _Peach_ serta berhiaskan pita warna pink menjuntai ke bawah dan Highless setinggi 3 cm warna merah menambah keanggunannya juga rambut pinknya di gelung hingga menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang kemudian di jepit sempurna. Dia tengah duduk menyendiri di kursi kayu mahoni dan melihat kontak kekasihnya di layar _I-Phone_ nya tapi dia masih menyimpan kekesalan dengan kekasih yang memiliki wajah rupawan dan digilai banyak wanita.

"Forehead, kenapa menyendiri? Mana Sasuke-**mu?**" Tanya wanita bermata _Aquamarine_ menghampiri Sakura. Sahabatnya…

"Dia tidak datang…Ino-pig." Jawab datar Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Ino dan masih berkutat dengan benda metaliknya.

"Ooh, sama sepertimu forehead. Shikamaru juga tidak datang padahal dia yang mengadakannya—dasar! Tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinata, sama jawabannya denganmu _dia tidak datang_. Memang seberapa pentingkah misi daripada kebahagiaan kita?" Api kemarahan Ino sudah berkobar-kobar, tampaknya jangan mengajaknya menyulut emosi wanita sedang hamil.

"Kau sedang hamil, Ino-pig. Tidak baik untuk janinmu jika kau beremosi labil seperti itu…" Sakura mulai menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

Nyonya Nara menerima tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya langsung meredam emosinya dan mengumbar senyum kembali. "Terimakasih, Forehead. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin pesta ini akan kacau…"

"Hn, terserah apa kata—"

Suasana yang bergemerlap cahaya warna-warni kini menjadi gelap, mereka tidak bisa melihat apa-apa bahkan suara bergemuruh kaki-kaki mendekati mereka. Beruntungnya Ino dan Sakura adalah anggota agen dari LIE Konoha jadi mereka sigap menghadapi situasi ini tetapi karena pakaian yang mereka gunakan bukanlah pakaian dinas melainkan gaun panjang dengan highless tinggi membuat mereka susah hingga…

"Tertangkap kau…" Suara datar dari seseorang membekap mulut salah satu wanita dan mengunci pergerakan kedua tangannya.

Sakura merasa tangannya terkunci dan mulutnya tidak bsia mengeluarkan suara, "Sial, kenapa aku tidak melakukan persiapan tadi?" rutuknya. Terdengar suara menggelitik di telinganya membuat desiran aneh dan geli di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lampu yang sedari gelap tadi menjadi hidup kembali, mata emerald milik Sakura mengarah kesana-kemari dan mendapatkan sahabatnya bernasib sama sepertinya. Ini namanya sabotase acara, mungkin saja.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendelik tajam mata yang membungkam mulutnya, Pria itu menyeringai puas atas rencana sabotasenya ini berjalan sukses tanpa hambatan dan memberi kode kepada teman-temannya untuk menjauh dengan wanita yang mereka tahan.

Hanya mereka berdua di tempat itu dengan sinar bulan menyinari mereka serta warna-warni lampu menghiasi keberadaan mereka. Sakura berusaha melepas kedua tangannya dari cengkraman pria itu, tapi sia-sia saja yang dia lakukan. Kemudian pria itu melepas bungkaman mulut hingga suara keras melengking dari wanita itu.

"Siapa kau?" Desis Sakura menatap tajam kepada pria itu.

"Aku pemimpin dari sabotase ini, dan jangan banyak bicara atau semua tamu di sini akan menerima akibatnya…"

"Kau tahu… di sini banyak agen mata-mata yang bisa menangkapmu!" bentaknya.

Pria itu memutar bola matanya, "Jadi kau mengkhawatirkan seorang penjahat, manis sekali… agen LIE."

Sakura membatu dari ucapan pria itu. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau dia seorang anggota LIE, padahal indentitas agen LIE bersifat rahasia. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Tak perlu darimana kami tahu identitas kalian, yang jelas aku sebagai pemimpin sabotase ini meminta sesuatu hal darimu…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin… hatimu." Pria itu menunggu respon balik darinya.

Wanita berambut _Soft Pink _ ini menganga tak percaya dan tertawa menyeringai membuat pria itu menautkan alisnya, "Sangat lucu… asal kau tahu, hati tidak bisa kukasih karena sudah ada yang memilikinya."

"Siapa pria beruntung yang menepati hatimu?"

"Dia adalah pria yang dingin, sedikit bicara dan sedikit menyebalkan tapi hangat setiap saat."

"Oh, rupanya begitu ya. Kalau cintamu bisa kuambil?" tanyanya.

Sakura malah tertawa keras seolah menantang balik pria yang mencengkram kedua tangannya, "Tidak salah kau meminta itu dariku. Jangan harap tuan!"

Cukup, ini membuat pria itu semakin konyol meminta yang mustahil dari wanita berambut _Soft Pink_. Bisa-bisanya kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan, rutuknya kesal.

"Aku dari agen yang sama dengan kekasihmu itu, nona." Ucap pria membuat Sakura berpikir keras siapa gerangan orang ini? Dia tahu semua nama anggota agen CII tempat kekasihnya bekerja. "Aku tidak kenal kau, bisa kau sebut ciri-cirimu itu!"

"Ciri-ciriku sama dengan kekasihmu nona. Puas eh?" Seringai pria dibalik masker hitamnya.

Dia berpikir lagi, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Dan di dunia ini hanya satu tidak ada yang lain. "Kauu—" Ucap Sakura terpotong karena pria itu membalik tubuhnya… melepas cengkraman hingga mereka saling berhadapan lebih dekat. "Dasar wanita cerewet…"

Reaksi pria itu membuat Sakura ingat ucapan sama dengan kekasihnya—bahkan sama persis, ini bukan mimpi dan menatap lebih dalam mata miliknya itu… tatapan tajam bak elang hanya milik kekasihnya. "Ini bohong bukan?" pikirnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi dan bohong, Sakura…" Ucap pria itu melepas maskernya membuat Sakura bengong tanpa reaksi.

"SASUKE-KUN, benarkah itu kau? Atau hanya fatamorgana…" Deliknya.

Sasuke menggeleng kemudian tatapannya melembut, "Ini benar-benar aku, Sakura. Kalau mau bukti—" memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan di lengannya. "—bekas gigitanmu saat kau berkunjung ke rumahku… saat aku berusaha menciummu tapi kau gigit dengan kuat."

"Anno maaf Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku minta penjelasan darimu, kenapa kau datang ke sini, bukannya ada misi?" Ucap Sakura tersipu malu dan menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Dialihtugaskan ke Yamato dan Kakashi…" Jawabnya.

Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan kuat, "Tidak memberitahuku… malah membuat acara ini—"

"Bukannya kau berpesan kepadaku tidak boleh menghubungimu, apa ucapanku salah?" Ucap Sasuke.

Dia membisu tanpa seucap kata apapun membuat pria yang ada dihadapannya melancarkan aksinya mencium kening Sakura. "Happy Anniversary, Sakura."

Masih tak bergeming dengan serentetan kejadian tadi seolah dia ingin diputar kembali ke awal. "Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, tanggal berapa ulangtahunmu?" Tanya seolah menyelidik seseorang.

Sakura menggembung pipinya, "Jangan bilang kau lupa, ulang tahunku tanggal 28 Maret. Apa pertanyaanmu lagi tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyeringai puas dan mengucapkan beberapa deretan huruf membentuk kalimat, "Bersiap-siaplah di tanggal itu kau menjadi Nyonya Uchiha sepenuhnya. Dan tanpa penolakan sedikitpun darimu." Terdengar sebuah perintah.

"Tanpa penolakan… mmm—kalau aku menolak. Bagaimana reaksimu, Sasuke-kun?"

Urat-urat Sasuke berkedut dan lemah seketika, "Tidak tahu… yang jelas ini menyakitkan sekali."

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang lesu tanpa gairah semangat, dia menangkupkan wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya dan mendekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu dan bersatu. Ini pertama kali, Sakura melakukannya hingga membuat Sasuke membulat kaget dan sedetik kemudian dia menguasai alur ciuman antara mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua melepas ciuman dan nafas mereka terengah-engah. "Apa…hhh jawabanmu itu tidak bisa berubah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bilang kalau kan?. Bukan berarti menjawab kau ditolak…Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya dengan memasang senyuman terpatri dari bibir ranumnya.

Mereka berpelukan cukup erat hingga beberapa pasang mata mengerling cukup membuat Sasuke melepas pelukannya, "Kalian menganggu saja…" Gerutunya.

"Hoii, teme. Kalau bukan gara-gara bantuan kami, kau tidak akan berhasil." Sungut Naruto mengenggam jemari tangan Hinata, kekasihnya.

"Betul juga kata Naruto, tanpa kami, kau pasti lebih aneh dan mengoceh tak karuan. Bukan seperti sifatmu." Ucap Shikamaru berdampingan dengan istrinya,

Sakura meredam suasana ini dengan menarik tangan Sasuke dan memberi isyarat kepada sahabatnya untuk memulai kembali acaranya. Well, ini bukan hal buruk tetapi hal yang menyenangkan dan tidak bisa dilupakan sepanjang kehidupan mereka. Saling berdansa satu sama lain dengan orang terkasihi penuh cinta dan kasih sayang memberikan perasaan yang hangat.

Musim semi adalah awal dari segala musim sepanjang tahun, dengan semangat baru yang muncul dari lubuk hati mereka. Terartikan bahwa musim kali adalah tonggak dari perjuangan mereka untuk menjalani aktivitas yang semakin berat seiring berjalannya waktu. Bunga Sakura bermekaran dan terbang terlepas dari pohonnya karena angin yang melambainya untuk menyambut mereka yang merayakan musim semi ini.

Roda waktu berputar seiring dengan musim semi yang indah…

"Arigatou… Sasuke-kun."

"_Mission Complete…"_

^*^*^OWARI*^*^*

* * *

><p><strong>Gracia Notes<strong>

**Ini spesial buat acara Sakura Centric, maafkan bila fic ini sangat… SANGAT pasaran. Maka jika tidak menganggu, bisa meminta kalian mereview fic ini karena sangat membangun motivasi saya dalam membuat karya lagi.**

**Review adalah penghargaan saya sebagai author, maka jangan menjadi seorang Silent Reader ok!.**

**Keep Review…**

**Signed **

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**03 Maret 2012, 14.26 p.m**


End file.
